


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-2

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 比较短，凑合看。





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-2

**Author's Note:**

> 比较短，凑合看。

凌晨时分两个人才折腾到睡过去，六点多钟光一就醒过来了。  
太过兴奋的他，愣了五秒钟，才意识到昨晚的一切是真实发生的。  
枕边人未着寸缕，背对着他，躺在他的怀里，发出均匀的呼吸。  
少年的臂膀还没有很厚实的肌肉，但堂本剛在他里面睡得香甜。  
大概是独守空房太多年，单身父亲很难找到属于自己的安全感。所以这次在自己的家里和年轻的床伴欢畅一夜以后，身体的疲惫加上内心的安定，让他放松又安眠。  
以前的日子，剛即使是和床伴过夜，也只是约在外面的酒店，把床伴带回家这么大胆的事，他从没干过。一是怕狗仔偷拍，二是怕影响到堂本惠。所以从前即使是在外面过夜，他也睡不踏实。  
这次睡在自家的客房，连光一抽走胳膊起床去卫生间，他都没有被惊醒。  
回到卧室的时候，剛还是背对着床边，双腿微微蜷缩着，粉嫩的蜜桃臀翘了起来。昨晚光一射进去的以及他流出来的，还没有被清理过，液体到了清晨已经变干，在身体上留下淡淡发白的痕迹。  
剛的穴口还是有点红，但并不肿，仿佛是还可以再迎接千百次狂风暴雨的状态。  
光一想到昨晚初尝禁果的甜头，已然上瘾。内心的欲念与生理上的晨勃叠加，肉棒又迅速硬了起来。他眼睛盯着剛的穴口，无法移开，直直地走过去，与剛同一方向地侧躺在床上，手指伸进去轻轻摁压。  
经昨晚一役，光一已经能轻车熟路找到剛的敏感点。他不停摁压那一点，手腕震动着，丝毫看不出想要怜香惜玉的意思。  
剛还在沉沉地睡着，但穴口已经自然流出了液体。光一看着这淫荡不堪的身体，肉棒翘得更高了。  
对方只有身体给了反应，意识并没有苏醒，虽然是在玩弄着刚刚跟自己做过爱没多久的床伴的身体，但却有了一种背德感。  
趁着对方还会睡，光一此刻玩心大起，手指一根根叠加，想要看看剛到底能承受住多少根手指。  
毕竟昨晚可以顺利吞下自己粗大的肉棒，那么手指多几根也是没问题的吧，光一这样想着，直接插进去了三根。  
不愧是生过孩子的omega，剛的甬道很快就被轻松扩张开。  
即使这样被摁压抽插，剛还是没醒。本来是觉得挺有趣的，但发展到现在这样，光一不禁有些担心了。这个人真的很危险啊，被迷奸了都不会发现吧。  
带着这种担心，光一居然产生了一种使命感：还是做他男朋友吧，免得他被人玩。  
既然对方迟迟醒不过来，光一就免去了前戏的各种挑逗，直接把肉棒插进去，打算解决一下自己的晨勃就结束。  
借助着剛黏腻的肠液润滑着，光一很顺利就又进入了这个有弹力也有吸力的甬道。  
侧身插了一会儿，剛流出来的水越来越多，嘴里发出小声的呻吟，眼睛却还是紧闭着。  
“是做梦梦见自己被操了吗？”光一这样问着，却如他所料没有得到回应。  
如此“被冷落”的光一，突然有些觉得没面子。  
保持着两个人都侧着身子的姿势，光一拽起来剛的一条腿，更加大力抽插着：“梦里操你的是谁？是我吗？”边继续问着，边对着剛的身体大开大合。  
剛的肉棒也微微翘起了，睡梦中的他想要伸手去抚慰自己孤单的分身，可刚刚摸到，就被光一拽住了手腕：“不醒过来的话，是不会让你射的。”用气音这样在剛耳边说完的他，又顺势舔了一圈剛的耳垂，并心满意足地向下继续舔舐剛细嫩的脖子。  
光一一个人玩了十多分钟，有节奏地抽插着剛的肉穴，依然无法成功唤醒他，于是觉得也没必要继续战斗了，快点插几下射出来再睡个回笼觉吧。  
正在他加速的时候，剛醒过来了。  
此时剛还是保持着侧躺的姿势，一条腿被光一抓了起来，抬在半空，两腿大张着。  
剛的手伸到两个人的连接处，轻轻揉搓着光一的囊袋。被这样一刺激，才开荤没几个小时的男孩子很快就射出来了。  
光一紧紧抱住剛的身体，侧躺的姿势可以插到最深处，射进了最里面。  
被这样操醒的剛，转过身假装幽怨地问光一：“小光真的坏，自己爽完了不顾我，现在这样怎么办啊？”  
光一爬到剛的两腿中间，把他的腿掰开，低头舔到了剛的会阴处：“这样喜欢么？”刚睡醒的光一，虽然肉棒已经精神了，但声音还有些许沙哑，而此时问出来这种话，他又有一种超乎年龄的色气。  
“嗯……不行哦……这样……这样没感觉……啊…………啊…………停一下……停……停一下……啊……”剛嘴硬着，破碎的呻吟已经出卖了他。  
假装听不出剛的口是心非，光一的舌头缓缓上移，一口含住了剛的囊袋，细细地舔每一道褶皱：“那这样呢？我对自己的要求可是零差评哦。”  
剛食髓知味，继续否认着：“不喜欢……啊…………一点……一点都不喜欢……”边这样叫着，边抓着床单，身体在微微发抖。  
光一也配合着他，含住了他的肉棒。  
“啊……光一……这样……这样感觉好奇怪……不要……含好深……”剛小声尖叫着，作为omega的他，床伴都是自己工作时候认识的身份匹配的alpha，这类alpha很少愿意给omega进行口角，很多都是猛插一通，走肾不走心，剛也接受这些客观事实，但他从来没想过，自己能遇到愿意给自己口交的alpha。  
被这样服侍着，剛的小穴又在缓缓流水。  
他难耐地扭动着身体，一边浪叫着，一边把手伸进后穴。  
注意到这一切的光一，停止了舔舐肉棒：“啊……果然还是喜欢被我插吗？”边这样说着，边握住剛的手腕，不让他自慰：“如果让你自己用手指解决的话，是我的失职哦。请命令我吧。”  
在用舌头满足剛的时候，光一的肉棒也慢慢地翘了起来，现在已经准备就位，时刻等待剛的指令。  
剛纤细干净的手指，轻轻握住少年不容小觑的分身，看着对方的双眼，娇声说道：“请插进来，和我做，光一。”  
“都听你的。”说完，光一一个猛插，肉棒冲进了湿软的肉穴，没有预警地大抽大干起来。  
光一压在剛的身上，一口一口吻在粉嫩的皮肤上，一边插一边舔弄着淡粉色的乳头，直到乳头水光四溢。  
剛抱住光一的脖子，每被插一下就发出淫荡的叫声：“啊……嗯啊……光一……那里被光一插得……要破掉了……碎掉了……要不行了……光一……救命……不要把我……插漏了……啊……好舒服……”  
“被我这样玩，舒服吗？”光一拽住剛的两边脚踝，让他双腿大开，上半身承受着整个身体的重量，菊穴对着天花板，承受着光一的插干。  
“好舒服……被光一这样玩弄着……好舒服……好上瘾……停不下来了……啊……请……请继续这样玩弄我…………不要停……”才睡醒没多久的剛，被这样对待着，却还是要不够，身体里最淫荡的部分，被光一开发得十分彻底。  
光一不停进出着剛的肉穴，连接处又湿又热，想起了昨晚偷窥的细节，光一坏笑着问他：“我和按摩棒，哪个让你更舒服？”  
剛被操到眼睛泛水光，意乱情迷中回答道：“都舒服啊……光一……快一点……光一的肉棒……更舒服……”  
光一觉得这个答案并不会让自己很满意，于是突然抽出肉棒，留下剛的肉穴在那里一开一合流着水。  
“既然这样，我还是去找你心爱的按摩棒来插你好了。”不等剛回答，他就下了床，走出卧室。  
剛一大早被插醒，一醒来就直接高潮，现在又刚刚被插到很爽，整个人还没怎么清醒，自己alpha就突然任性抽出了肉棒。  
还没搞清楚什么状况，光一就拿着剛昨晚用过的那根按摩棒进了房间。  
“接下来用这个插你好不好？”光一举着按摩棒，戏谑地问道。  
剛意识到自己说错话了，马上服软：“不要啊光一……光一的肉棒最厉害了……”  
光一摇了摇手里的按摩棒：“趴着，屁股翘起来。看你乖不乖了，乖的话，等下我再插进去。”  
剛知道光一想要玩一玩，于是自己就顺从配合。  
他翘起屁股，上身贴在床上，腰部的弧线漂亮又俏皮。剛这个姿势摇了摇屁股，浪声对光一说：“快进来……我的水要流下来了……”  
光一此刻已经想要自己用肉棒插进这个骚货的肉穴里，但按摩棒已经拿过来，他顺势把按摩棒插进去。  
“啊……进来了……光一……动一动……”剛继续浪叫着，“唔……嗯……还是光一的肉棒最舒服了……”剛好像是刚吃了一道新菜，吃了几口之后给出了这样的评价。  
光一手上加快频率，一手快速拿着按摩棒抽插，一手力道适中地拍着剛翘起来的屁股。  
“啊……啊……这样……这样好舒服……光一……快把你的肉棒……啊……插进来……啊……”每拍一下屁股，剛的肉穴就大力收缩一下，哪怕看不到肉穴口，光一只凭手里按摩棒受到的阻力，都能感觉到那个吸力是有多么强。  
光一决定让按摩棒继续占便宜，快速手上快速动了几下以后，迅速把肉棒插进去，几乎是无缝衔接地，就双手抓住剛的臀部，大力抽插着。  
“啊……光一……最喜欢你的肉棒了……光一……不要停……用力插我……以后……每天都这样……把我插醒……求你……”剛的身体仿佛要被插到散架，声音高亢地发出破碎的叫声。  
光一被如此鼓励着，边大力插干着，边两手轮流打着剛的屁股。“被我打就这么爽吗？”光一一边打着一边问到。  
“啊……舒服……就喜欢……被光一这样……一边插……一边打屁股……继续……打我啊……”剛的屁股被拍到发红，依然享受地这么回答着。  
光一每拍打一次，剛的菊穴就跟着收缩一次，他试着快速拍打几下，菊穴收缩的频率果然跟着加快。这样玩了几分钟，光一也忍受不住了，低声对剛说：“要射了，一起吗？”  
剛轻轻扭着屁股，肉穴迎合着光一插干的动作：“射给我……一起……我也要……要到了……”  
光一低吼一声，紧紧抓住剛的肉臀，紧贴在自己的腰上，射进了最深处。剛浑身颤抖着，也射到了床单上。  
两个人躺在床上喘息着。剛躺在光一的臂弯里，仰起头对他说：“今天要洗床单了，你看看这床单，全都是水痕。”  
光一吻住他的嘴：“怪谁啊，都是你流出来的，我射的要么被你吃了，要么射进了你后面，这些和我都没关系哦。”  
剛气不过，这臭小孩居然开始和自己斗嘴了，明明一个星期前还堂本桑堂本桑地叫得恭敬。  
于是他钻到光一的两腿中间，含住了刚刚休息的肉棒：“你再说一句和你没关系？”说完就一边呻吟着一边熟练地舔了起来。  
光一被他这个动作吓到腿软，立马直起身子抓住他的肩膀：“放过我吧我可真的一滴都没有了。”


End file.
